


Gwenvid for the Filthy Sinners-

by MageOuniverse



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Consensual Sex, Dom!David, F/M, Kinky, Masturbation, Pregnant Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub!Gwen, Vibrators, comment requests, dom!gwen, gwenvid smut, no buildup, oneshots, requests are open, smut without a plot, some pretty kinky shit, sub!David, we need more of David and Gwen fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOuniverse/pseuds/MageOuniverse
Summary: These are just some dirty gwenvid oneshots. You can comment kinks you wanna see if that’s what you want to do-





	1. Chapter 1

Gwen sighed softly as she said goodnight to her co counselor, already cursing herself in her mind for how her cheeks heated up.

She didn’t have the balls to tell David how she felt— and apparently that made it okay for her to masturbate to the thought of him. Yup! Made total sense!

She groaned and closed her door, leaning her back against it a long moment as she held her head in her hands. Goddamn it Gwen.

The crotch of her panties had been soaked since the activity that day- knot tying. David had thought it was a good idea for Gwen to demonstrate how she would escape if she was ever kidnapped and nylon rope was used to bind her hands— and so he had tied Gwen’s wrists up and let her show the kids how to get free.

Of course he did this all in an innocent nature- David couldn’t know Gwen was crushing on him. Besides, he was far too innocent to think about how though Gwen’s wrists up would get her all hot and bothered.

She pressed her thighs together, shivering at the stickiness of her shorts and panties, and she pushed off the door, kicking her shoes off and stripping herself of her shorts and panties. She tossed those in the laundry to be washed(the would definitely be needing to after the thorough soak thy got today), and she flopped onto her bed as she pulled her shirt over her head. With a little bit of fumbling, she got her bra off, then laid back, her pink boot stocks still covering her legs. She was far too lazy to get those off- Besides they were comfortable and something about wearing thigh highs while she got off made her gut twinge in a really nice way.

She blinked and closed her eyes a moment, sterling herself because yes she had sworn she wouldn’t masturbate to the thought of David again, but yes she was going to do it anyways because she honestly couldn’t help it—

Her hand reached over out of instinct into her side table’s too drawer and pulled out her dildo as well as her little fingertip vibrator, taking another deep breath as she slipped the little rubber finger cover onto her middle finger and pressed it to her clit.

She didn’t turn it on just yet- no, this was just the warm up.

She slowly rubbed her clit, and she let her mind wander...

_David appeared at the foot of her bed that sweet smile on his face— something was different though. It was how he looked at her, his usually vibrant green eyes dark, almost all black from how his pupils dilated when he saw her. His sweet smile melted into a smirk as he bit his lip, crawling over the bed towards her, his hands running down her thighs as he spread them apart for him to settle in between._

_His lips pressed into the dark Carmel colored skin, his warm tongue darting out against the flesh for s taste every now and again, one hand holding a thigh to his mouth, the other skimming down her opposite leg to replace her fingers on her clit with his own._

Gwen gasped softly at the images, a full body shudder passing through her. She bit her lip, already panting with anticipation. She didn’t know how she got worked up so fast just thinking about him, but she did, and she loved it.

_David grinned up at her, rubbing her clit in slow, smooth circles with his finger, his mouth skimming down her leg until finally- finally, his tongue licked a stripe up her slit, humming softly as he did so to send vibrations thrumming through her in all sorts of interesting ways._

Gwen bit back a cry as she turned the little finger vibrator on, her hips jerking up into the touch. “O-Oh shit-“ she breath, panting as she rolled her hips up into the touch. “Oh god, David~” she tried to keep her voice down, but she really couldn’t help it, so she reached her free hand up to cover her mouth.

_The red headed male smirked up at her, wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking, chuckling darkly at how her hips lurched up in response. He pressed his tongue to her clit, swirling in soft circles before parting from her, making her whine in desperation. He kissed up her body, over her belly, pausing at her breasts before moving up further, up over her neck._

_His cock slid teasingly over her dripping cunt, slipping away without a hand to guide it._

Gwen could hardly stand it, her free hand moving away from her mouth, fumbling as it picked up her dildo and guided it to her entrance—

_David let out a groan the same time as Gwen did, sinking into her slowly, inch by inch until he was balls deep, giving her a moment to adjust before he pulled his hips back and thrusted forward again- and again, setting up a steady pace. His lips mouthed at the skin of her neck, his fingers down on her clit, practically vibrating-_

Gwen trembled, biting down on her lower lip to try and muffle the needy cries, the whimpers that forced their way out of Gwen’s Throat. “N-Nnngh~ David!” She gasped as she grazed over her g-spot. “Faster- please oh god-“ she choked out, her back arching. Her fingers moved in quick circles over her clit, the little vibrator buzzing, her other hand pumping the dildo in and out of her quickly. She was so close- she just needed that little push over the edge.

She thrusted the toy in harder, the roughness of the action sending her flying off the handle. “Ah-AH~! /David/– shit!” Gwen cried out, curling in on herself as she pressed her legs together, jerking and twitching through her orgasm- one of the most intense ones she’s had, might I add.

She slumped back against the mattress, her chest heaving for breath as she tried to come back down to earth...

~~~

David groaned lowly, his teeth biting down on the hem of his shirt, his hand flying over his dick as he came hard, sticky white cum oozing down his dick and over his fingers. “Gwen- n-nnngh-“ He whimpered as he worked his way though it, far too quiet to be heard through the door. He panted and squeezed his eyes shut, his forehead resting on the door. When would he get up the courage to talk to Gwen instead of listening to her touching herself through the door? He had no idea— but for now, he was content with hearing her moan his name whether he was in the room with her... or not.....


	2. Over the Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy phone time with David and Gwen <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy! Be sure to comment what you want to see In future chapters—

Gwen bit her lip as she stared at herself in the mirror. She was dressed up in a rather sexy black lace bra with a sheer matching pair of panties, her long tan legs covered in sleek black, thigh-high stockings that had a little frill at the top. She had garters to hold them up, and glossy black stilettos on her feet. 

Holy shit. 

Her hair was up in a messy-yet-still-sexy updo, and she had light makeup on... just some red lipstick and eyeliner- not too much. 

No, she made sure to keep it as natural as possible. David had said he liked the way she looked natural— the thought of him saying those words to her made her heart flutter in her chest, and she let out a little whimper.

She went and climbed onto the bed, kneeling on it, sitting back on her feet as she pulled her phone out, taking a picture aimed from above to get most of her body in the shot, an innocent looking pout on her expression. She hesitated for a split second, then sent it to her boyfriend (who was off on a camping trip with his buddies) with the caption ‘miss you ;)’. 

Not a minute later she got a response from David reading, ‘you’re lucky none of my friend’s saw that’ 

Gwen bit her lip, hesitating before she replied. ‘Then maybe you should get away from your friends for a little while’ after a moment she added ‘call me when you get some time alone <3’ 

She got a call maybe ten minutes later, and she grinned when she heard David’s voice. 

“You’re lucky I am not there with you, Gwen-“ He breathed, his voice husky and low. God he sounded so sexy when he was horny.

“Oh am I now?” Gwen asked, trying to keep the breathlessness out of her voice. She wanted to get on David’s nerves. David was like another person in the bedroom. Not at all innocent— and he was /incredibly/ dominant, even more so when Gwen managed to get on his nerves. 

“Yeah, you really are, Gwendolyn.” David replied, his voice rough and gravelly. The picture by itself was enough to get him hard as a rock, not to mention Gwen’s teasing over the phone. 

“Well... what would you do if you were here, papí?” She purred into the phone. She knew David loved it when she spoke Spanish. She only really used the language when she was mad or in the bedroom— obviously David favored it in the bedroom. 

David groaned, rubbing a hand over the front of his cargo shorts, his dick throbbing at even the slight friction. “I’d get you on your back first and foremost..” he told her, his voice hoarse. “I’d kiss you, moving down your jaw.. your neck, your chest... getting lower and lower before I pulled your panties off with my teeth.” He purred. 

Gwen groaned softly as she rubbed her clit through the fabric. “Are you telling me I should take mine off?” She asked him, her voice soft and far too innocent sounding for what they were doing. 

“Yes, yes I am. Very observant, Gwen.” David told her, listening to the soft rustle of fabric over the phone as she got the offending fabric off. “Then, is get your legs spread and reach down to press two fingers against your clit, so gently you could hardly feel they were there.” He breathed into the phone. 

Gwen slid her hand down her stomach, spreading her legs and then gasping as she closed her eyes, listening closely to his voice and following what he said to do with her hands. She whined softly at how in-satisfying the lack of pressure was, and she squirmed. “David please-“ she whined.

“Begging already?” David asked, his voice laced with amusement. “Please /What/? What do you want, Gwen?” He asked.

“Please, more- need more, Papí,” She told him, and when she got a low guttural growl of approval, she pressed down s bit firmer on her clit, moaning sweetly into the phone. “What would you do to me next?” She asked him, her voice breathy and excited. 

“I’d move my fingers down and push two into you,” he purred. “I’d curl them up just to hit that spot that drives you /nuts/,” and right on cue, Gwen gave a sweet little gasp of a moan, telling him she found the right spot. “That feel good?”

“N-Nnnngh~ Yeah— r-really good” Gwen replied and panted as she moved the fingers in and out of herself. 

“You sounds so good, Gwen-“ He breathed, biting back a curse. He still didn’t like swearing, even in situations like these, but most of the time by the end he couldn’t help it and Gwen got him cursing like a sailor. “You have that toy we got you?” David asked her softly, reveling in the timid little ‘mhmm’ he got in response. “Get it for me, Gwen.” 

“Dios mío-“ Gwen whimpered, But reached into the drawer of the side table anyways and wrapped her fingers around the thick rubber dildo she and David had picked out at Spencer’s before he left. 

“Suck on it for me, Gwen. Get it nice and wet, just like you’d do for me-“ He breathed into the phone. The soft whimpers and slurping sounds were more than enough to tip him off that she was doing as his asked and /god/ that got to him—he didn’t know what it was about how obedient she was, but it got his gears moving and drove him up he wall. Maybe it was the lack of control he had in most of his daily life that made him love it so much... “Alright, baby, that’s enough.” He told her. 

“I want you to reach down between your legs and push it into you,” He told her. “Slowly. I want you to feel every inch-“ 

Gwen did as she was told, and as the toy pressed into her, her moans and whimpers got a bit louder until she was all bottomed out. “Mmmmph- David, please let me move it,” she choked out. 

“Go ahead baby. Fuck yourself on it, let me hear that gorgeous voice of yours.” He blurted. He had gotten his dick out of his shorts a long time ago, and now his hand was jerking himself off at a moderate pace, trying not to go too fast. He wanted to hear Gwen finish before he did. He listened to her curse and moan, obscene noises coming from her dripping cunt- 

“S-so close— oh god David~! So close— please l-let me—!” Gwen cried out, her free hand clawing at the sheets. 

“Okay baby- go on, cum for me, Gwen, let me hear you.” He growled, speeding up his hand. 

It came all at once, Gwen’s sudden loud pleasures cries, the creak of the mattress as she arched up, and most of all the wet gushing sound he heard over the phone. She had just squirted— and he knew it. 

He grunted and groaned lowly as he suddenly came, semen dripping down his fingers and his exposed belly as he came down to earth gradually, panting heavily.

“This camping trip might be cut a little short.”


	3. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of Gwen and David’s first time together.
> 
> This is a kind of continuation of my ongoing story ‘Gwen Can Remember’, so if you’ve read that, you’ll recognize some elements of the story here haha. 
> 
> This is less kinky and more intimate and sweet, so if you like fluffy smut, here you go. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was chilly outside- not cold enough to need a jacket, but cold enough that David had felt the need to take off his vest and drape it around Gwen’s shoulders... it was dark out, long after the Campers had gone to bed, and the sky was absolutely beautiful. From where they were perched up on a hilltop, you could see stars twinkling above for miles, and the sight was breathtaking.

Gwen couldn’t take her eyes off the stars... and David couldn’t take his eyes off of _her_. When Gwen had finally noticed his gaze on her, she had looked over at him. His bright green eyes looked so bright in the moonlight, shining with specks of stardust in them- she didn’t realize they both had been leaning in until their lips connected.

She made a surprised noise in the back of her throat at the contact, and she shivered as she pressed slightly closer to him, swallowing slightly as she did so.

He pressed closer gently, the male humming when Gwen put her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as she pressed closer.

One of his hands went to her waist, and the other wrapped around her middle, gently leaning her back, back, back until she was laying on the soft hillside glass.

She smiled a little and then panted softly as he pulled away to look at her. “Is... this okay?” He asked her, his voice soft and slightly hoarse. He sounded really good... and Gwen decided she could listen to his voice like this all day if she had the chance to.

Gwen nodded slightly, her legs parted for David to settle between them. She gasped softly as he leaned down to kiss her deeply, her eyes falling shut as she let out a pleased sound into the kiss, her arms going around his neck.

She felt his hand slid over her rear and up her thigh to hitch one leg over his waist, and she shivered as the new angle pressed their hips together in a really nice way.

At this point, feeling him pressed over her like this, it sent a shiver down her spine. Her panties were soaked with excitement, and her heart fluttered at the intimacy. She felt his opposite hand starting to wander, sliding up her shirt. He asked her again if what he was doing was okay, and she nodded again, giggling softly at the innocence of it. “You don’t have to ask, David,” she breathed, pulling away from the kiss to lean up to his ear. “I’m all yours.”

She felt a chill go up David’s spine as she spoke, and the next time he kissed her, it was full of passion and longing. Apparently he really liked being able to have free reign over her.

In a blur of limbs, breathy moans, and squeezing fingers, clothes were shed and tossed to the side, until finally it was just skin on skin. 100% undivided contact between the two coworkers.

David’s hips were rocking in slow languid movements, the male reveling in the sweet little gasps and needy moaned he drew from Gwen every time the head of his cock glided over her clit in just the right way—

“David please—“ Gwen whimpered. She sounded _wrecked_ , and David couldn’t say no to her after she said his name like _that_.

He nodded and kissed down her neck, sucking little marks into her caramel colored skin before finally, _finally_ he reached down and lined himself up. Their body’s slotted together like puzzle pieces and it was absolute bliss.

David groaned lowly, trying to keep his voice down so he could hear the noises Gwen made. He soaked up each needy whimper, each pleasured whine and sweet gasp and long, drawn out moan, and he made it his goal to make her make as many of those sounds as possible.

He pulled his hips back, then pressed back down into her, setting up a steady pace. Not too slow... not too fast. Just right.

He wanted this to last. It’s not every day you got the girl you’ve been fantasizing about for weeks—

“D-David~” Gwen cried out softly as he nudged against her G-spot. “Oh god— _David_!”Gwen’s spine arched into a beautiful curve, and one of David’s hands couldn’t help but smooth back over her spine, lifting her up further to press against him.

He sped up his hips, just a bit to hear the sharp intake of breath that came from Gwen.

He could tell she was getting close by the way her thighs shook and by the way her inner walls were squeezing him like a vice. Her breath machine gun fired against the crook of his neck, hot and heavy as he pistoned into her.

Both legs had locked around his middle now, and her fingernails pressed crescent shaped indents into his shoulder blades. “D-David~ I’m—“ she whimpered.

“I know-“ He breathed. “Me too—“ He nipped at her collarbone, his free hand reaching down to rub his thumb over her clit in quick circles, and just like that Gwen came _hard_.

One hand left his shoulder blade to clutch and tear at the grass beside them, and her face pressed tighter against his shoulder, a long, high pitched whine leaving her as she worked her way through it, her muscles spasming and her body jerking through it. She was practically sobbing with the intensity of it, and all the while he held her close and worked her through it, panting as he rolled his hips and suddenly came himself, his hips pressed flush against her as he filled her up.

“N-Nnnngh— _Fuck_ , Gwen,” He shuddered, his fingers gripping her hips hard enough to bruise.

As soon as they both had finally relaxed, coming down as the basked in the post coital glow, he pulled out of her and peppered her face with kisses, showering her in love. She deserved it. She deserved every single bit of it...

He eventually sat up, and carefully helped a loose-limbed Gwen dress, dressing himself after before he scooped her up and carried her back to the cabins even though his legs felt like jelly.

He smiled as she sleepily nuzzled into his shoulder, and after deciding a shower could wait until tomorrow, he kicked his hiking boots off, helped Gwen remove hers as well, and they both settled down into his bed for a well-deserved night’s rest.


	4. David’s Really Good at Tying Knots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from @Osmosis_cell for a bondage chapter! I really had fun writing this one even though I don’t know much about bondage, and I hope you like it! 
> 
> If you have a request, comment it down below and I will certainly try to comply(though I do have limits lmaoo). Anyways, hope you like it!

“Alright, campers! Everyone find a seat where you can see!” 

David’s voice was overly cheerful and loud as usual, grabbing everyone’s attention (including Gwen’s). “We’re going to be learning how to tie some knots today!” David chirped and smiled brightly. “Now Gwen is going to be my assistant, however, none of you kids should be tying anyone up.” David announced, and Gwen’s head snapped to him.

What?

They hadn’t discussed this as part of the activity. They had said tying knots was going to be the survival skill building activity of the day, but no one had said anything about Gwen being tied up. 

Now, in the few weeks that she had been dating David, she had learned a lot about him. She learned that he had to check and make sure the kids were okay at least three times before he could fall asleep. She learned that he only liked to brush his teeth with warm water from the sink. She learned that he always slept on the side of the bed closest to the door with his shoes on so that if the campers needed anything or trouble arose, he could jump out of bed and be on his way. 

She also learned that when he got that glint in his eye and when he smiled like that, he was planning something. Something not necessarily kid friendly.

But she wasn’t going to argue. She trusted David, and she knew if she felt endangered in any way, she could tell him and he would stop. It was that way I’m the bedroom and she assumed it would be the same idea here. 

So after being waved over, Gwen walked towards her co counselor and boyfriend, and he gently guided her hands to hold her wrists out, then started wrapping the brightly colored nylon ropes around her wrists, explaining how and what he was doing to the kids as he went. Then, after making eye contact with Gwen, he pulled the ropes tight with one final movement, and a soft gasp fell from Gwen’s lips. 

Unintentionally, her thighs pressed together a little tighter to block out the rush of heat that had gone down there, and her face flushed, the woman breaking eye contact. She heard David chuckle under his breath, then went about showing the kids how to untie the knots that he had made.

~~

And so that’s how Gwen ended up pressed against the wall inside of their shared counselor’s cabin, her wrists pinned on either side of her head, whining as David mouthed at her neck. “I take it you liked those ropes, huh, Gwen?” David murmured against her skin, leaving small hickies and gentle bites to her neck. “Seemed like I got you going when I tied your wrists together,” he purred, pressing a knee between Gwen’s thighs and making her whimper at the friction. “Well? I asked you a question, beautiful.”

“Yes-“ Gwen managed to choke out. “God damn it, yes, I liked the ropes, David,” she whined and spread her legs a bit wider to make way for his leg, her hips jerking slightly at the stimulation. 

“Hmm.. you think you need some private tutoring on the lesson?” David asked, his tone of voice wayyy to innocent for what he was insinuating. 

“Are you asking to tie me up?” Gwen breathed, and wow that really should not turn her on as much as it does. 

“Maybe I am,” David replied. “Only if you’re up to it,” he added, kissing up to her jawline and sucking a little mark to the flesh. 

“Fuck yes.” Gwen told him. “I’m up to it-“ she told him and turned her head to shove her lips against David’s, kissing him roughly.

“On the bed then,” David told her, pulling away with a smirk. “And get you clothes off. I’ll be right back.” And with that, the bright eyed ginger had left the building, leaving Gwen with legs full of jelly and soaked panties. 

“God I love him,” Gwen whimpered to herself and hurried to comply, kneeling on the bed once she had finished. David didn’t really seem the assertive type on a day to day basis, but fuck, in the bedroom he was a kinky shit. 

When David had returned, he had that same bright colored nylon rope from that afternoon, and he was sporting a tent. Not the camping kind either. His eyes darkened at the sight of her, bare on the bed and quivering as she waited for him. “Safe-word?” He asked, his voice hoarse.

“Lilac,” Gwen breathed in response, watching his eyes darken another shade before he approached her, pulling her wrists in front of her gently before binding them together with the ropes. 

“How’s that feel? Anything too tight or pinching?” Gwen shook her head, and he nodded, moving up with the rope, continuing to bind her arms at the middle of her forearms and her elbows, making sure that everything felt okay before continuing. He bound down under her shoulders, doing a fancy weaving thing so her breasts were each encircled in rope, and eventually bound her calf to her thigh on each leg, so she was completely at his mercy. 

“Fuck, Gwen,” he breathed, pushing her to lay back and moving her arms above her head. “You look absolutely gorgeous like this— all tied up for me like a present,” he breathed, pushing her legs apart and skimming his fingertips down her thighs and pulling away just before he brushed over her entrance. Gwen whimpered. He grinned. “How bad do you need me?” He asked lowly.

“David, don’t make me—“ Gwen whined softly, and only got a smack to the thigh, her pussy quivering at that and a cry coming from her mouth. 

“Don’t argue, Gwendolyn,” he hummed. “Good girls ask nicely for what they want, and if they’re polite, they might be rewarded.” 

She flopped her head back and groaned. “Please?” she asked sweetly. 

“Please what?” 

Gwen bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shout as he brushed over the lips on either side of her dripping cunt, just away from where she really wanted him to touch her. “Touch me— fuck me, god, eat me out, or /anything/,” she told him quickly. “Damn it, please!” 

Gwen could practically hear the smirk in David’s voice without having to look at him. “That’s what I like to hear.” He murmured, pressing two fingers into her slit, pulling a needy whine from her. “Feel good?” He inquired, curling his fingers just so to— Gwen cried out, pressing her hips down as he found that spot, and the noises she made told him everything he needed to know. He knew her body so well, he could practically pluck at her nerves and play her like a guitar. 

“M-Mmph— david, Right there,” Gwen moaned lowly, rolling her hips as best as she could being bound the way she was. She felt his lips latch over one of her nipples, another starburst of intense pleasure lighting up behind her eyes. “Oh fuck-“ 

David grinned at the reactions he was getting, and he swirled his tongue around her nipple, nibbling lightly before tugging with his teeth, making her arch her back just so that his fingers got a better angle. 

All too soon it was becoming all too much, and gradually, Gwen was getting louder as she neared the edge. “Oh god— David I’m- I-I’m~!” And just like that, David pulled away. “Nnngh— no!” She gasped. “David, why did you—“ 

David chuckled and sucked his fingers clean. “We can’t have this end too soon, now can we~?” He chuckled. 

And from the look he was giving her, Gwen could tell this was going to be a looooong night.


	5. The Messy Mess Hall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request by @osmosis_cell! I hope you like it! Ft some top Gwen in the mess hall taking what she wants lmao.
> 
> If you want something specific in a chapter, drop your requests below and I would be happy to oblige!! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!

It was a quite Wednesday evening in camp Campbell. All the campers were sleeping, the quarter master had just gone to bed, and all He lights were shut off... except one.

The one right in the middle of the mess hall.

It was silent through the camp— except for the soft thud as Gwen pushed David back against the wood of one of the tables, making the legs of the furniture squeak slightly as they slid across the floor. 

David grunted, gasping against Gwen’s lips as he felt a hand cup his groin, his hands squeezing the edge of the wood tightly. He tried to say her name, but it came out garbled as she slid her tongue into his mouth, whisking all thoughts away. Golly this girl had to be a siren— he just couldn’t think straight around her.

The two had been rather pent up recently— the last few days were just so hectic that both of them had been far too tired to do anything other than collapse into bed and sleep after the campers had gone to sleep. 

So when they finally had a swim day and the kids turned in a little earlier, leaving them with some bonus free time, Gwen certainly couldn’t keep her hands to herself until they got to the cabin, and so the mess hall table would just have to suffice for now. 

She pushed David back a little further until he got the idea and sat on the top of the table, laying back so she could climb on top of him and straddle him, grinding down against him roughly and making sparks light up behind his eyelids. 

“Fuck—“ she moaned against and lips and while her language was a bit unsavory, the tone of her voice and how absolutely /wrecked/ she sound drove him wild. 

“G-Gwen,” He stammered between gasps for breath. “I need you so bad—“ he insisted, his shaking hands grasping at her sides, hooded green eyes meeting shockingly intense violet ones. 

The woman nodded, sitting up on her knees to undo her shorts, tugging them off and tossing them aside before pushing his own shorts and boxers down around his knees, pulling her panties aside and taking him into herself incredibly quickly. He tossed his head back and groaned, whimpering when she covered his mouth with her own, the two of them kissing desperately. 

He reached up and fumbled for a moment, tugging the hairtie from her hair to let the curly strands fall around her head and face, tangling his fingers in it and grasping it with one hand, the other helping steady her on her waist as he guided her to ride him. Not that she needed much guiding— she knew what she wanted and she was /taking it/, going at the perfect pace. 

Fast enough that it wasn’t agonizingly slow and slow enough that it would last more than a few short minutes. 

Gwen braces her hands on his chest, bouncing on his dick as she pulled away for air, sitting up a bit and leaning her head back, oblivious to the fact that David was marveling at her beauty. Her face glistening with sweat, her dark brown hair hanging in curls around her face, a dark blush spreading from the tips of her ears to her face and down her neck— it was absolutely a stunning sight.

He bit his lip hard as she grabbed his hand and tugged it up to her chest, leaving him to figure out what she wanted, and from months of doing this, he knew immediately what she meant. He groped her before sliding his hand under her shirt, tugging the cup of her bra down so he could pluck at her nipple just the way she liked, drawing absolutely delectable sounds from her. 

Gwen finally looked down at him with hooded eyes, something predatory in her stare. She yanked him to sit up by his hair, picking up the pace as she rode him. “Pull my hair, David,” she growled against his lips. “Call me a slut.” She demanded.

“G-Gwen I can’t call you that! It’s—“

“David fucking do it— I want you to!” She told him, biting his Lower lip. “Call me a slut, David— tell me what a slut I am for riding you like this,” 

“Y-You’re a slut—“ he stammered, and she shook her head.

“No, David, say it like you mean it. Own it— own me damn it,” she insisted.

“My slut—“ he said, firmer. “S-Such a slut, taking me like this, making me feel this way—“

“Now spank me,” Gwen moaned, gasping when he delivered the smack. “Again— fuck, David do it again,” and dutifully, he delivered another crisp smack to her ass. “A-Ah~! Oh fuck— David I’m gonna cum-“

“Nnnngh~ me too, Gwen—“ David stammered, squeezing whatever was close to his hand— which just happened to be her ass. 

Gwen cried out and squeezed her eyes shut. “Fuck~! David— Oh /god/!” She buried her face in his neck, biting down as she came hard around him, whining when he pulled out just in time to splatter cum on their stomachs. Which was actually a good think since she vaguely remembered they didn’t have a condom. 

The two of them panted harshly as they tried to regain their breath, and after a long moment, Gwen let out a breathless giggle. “You got cum on my shirt,” she grinned.

David’s dave flushed dark red and he made a flustered sound. “G-Gwen!”

She smirked and kissed his cheek, leaning up to his ear. “Round two in the cabin?” She whispered.

David never got up so fast in his life, Gwen laughing as he carried her to the cabin. 

————

The quartermaster narrowed his eyes as he walked into the mess hall the next morning, studying the scene. Whatever sticky substance was dried onto the table definitely had something to do with the fact that a pair of Gwen’s shorts were discarded on the floor, and honestly... “I don’t wanna fuckin’ know.” He grumbled to himself, turning right back around and leaving the building.


	6. Late Night Rodeo with a side of Cuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For an anonymous request of Top gwen riding a cuffed up David. Hope you guys enjoy!! If you have any request let me know in the comments section! Kudos are always appreciated ☺️

David looked up at Gwen anxiously, biting his lips as he squirmed to get comfortable. “Gwen— are you sure this is a good idea? What if we lose the key, o-or a camper walks in or—“ but then Gwen was kissing him, her fingers brushing over his bare chest in a way that made him shiver.

“David, the key is in the drawer right where it should be, and all the campers are asleep,” Gwen reassured, kissing up his jawline to nibble on his ear. “Do you wanna call safe word?” We can always get rid of these and just do our thing without them,” she murmured.

David bit his lip and glanced up at the cups that kept his wrists securely above his head, his breath catching in his throat as Gwen sucked a hickey into his neck, right over his pulse point. Thank god he wore a bandana that would cover that up— he really didn’t need the campers asking him awkward questions. “No— no. I trust you,” He replied, a soft groan leaving his lips. 

Gwen grinned at that and nipped his neck. “Well you know safe word is always there, David,” she purred. “I don’t want it to get too much for you~,” her hand grazed down his chest, over his belly to tug lightly at the waistline of his boxers. “Let’s get these off shall we?” She chuckled at how fast David nodded his head, and she scooted downwards to tug the thin piece of fabric off, tossing them aside and pressing a gentle kiss to his hipbone, his dick jumping at the vicinity. “Awe, is someone excited?” She hummed.

“Gwen!” David whined at the teasing, his face right red. He couldn’t even cover his face in his embarrassment! He tried to turn his face to hide it against one of his arms, receiving only a chuckle from Gwen. “S-Stop teasing!” He insisted. 

Gwen grinned a little and glanced up at him, raising a brow. “What, you want me to try a little something like this?” She asked and ducked her head down to lick a stripe up his cock, flicking her tongue over the head. David choked on his own air, a strangled groan forcing its way through her throat. “I’ll take that as a yes~” she hummed, wrapping her lips around the head of his cock as she looked up at him with a rather heated gaze. She put her hands on David’s hips, keeping him from thrusting up into her mouth while she carried on her agonizingly slow pace. 

David’s back arched as her mouth engulfed him in a deliciously hot, wet embrace, and he whined, trying to buck up into her mouth. She was going at a snail’s pace, and it was absolutely torturous. She didn’t know how she kept herself so composed— he was absolutely out of his mind crazy for her right now, and she was perfectly content just teasing him. He knew well enough that she could tease him for hours without getting any kind of reward for herself— but he supposed that maybe seeing how badly she affected him was more than enough of a reward. 

“Gwen—“ he gasped as she tweaked one of his nipples, his breath catching in his Throat. “Please,” he begged. “Please don’t tease!” 

Gwen pulled off his cock with an obscene ‘pop’ and licked her lips, pouting at him. “What, my mouth isn’t enough for you, Davey?” 

“No! I mean— y-yes, your mouth is very nice b-but I want you, you know what I mean!” He insisted. He watched a little shiver go up Gwen’s spine at his words— and he decided just maybe he got to her just as much as she got to him. 

“Okay, David,” she murmured, scooting up to straddle him, stripping off her bra as well as her panties. She tossed them somewhere in the room and leaned down to whisper in his ear as she lined him up with her entrance. “Don’t cum,” she growled softly, pushing her hips down and taking him into her, drawing a moan out of the both of them. 

David gasped, throwing his head back as Gwen sunk down onto him. His hips jerked up slightly, until she pushed him back down onto the mattress. She set up a steady pace, moaning wantonly, and if the tight wet heat wasn’t enough to make David blow his load, the sounds she was making sure would be. 

“D-David—“ Gwen groaned , her hands splayed out on his chest, a wet smack audible every time she slammed her hips down. “Fuck— I won’t ever get over how big you are,” she whimpered. 

David bit down hard on his lower lip, watching her with hooded eyes, tugging lightly at the cuffs around his wrists. He wished he could touch her— pull her down to kiss her, anything. “God you’re beautiful,” he groaned, shivering at how close he was getting already. “So perfect— G-Gwen, my Gwen.” 

She moaned at that, one of her hands moving to dip between her legs and rub her clit in quick smooth motions. He wish he could do that for her— he loved getting to feel how close she was. He loved getting to feel her clit twitch as she went over the edge, the nub throbbing with her racing pulse. 

He was gonna cum. “G-Gwen— I’m gonna—“ he choked out, his voice hoarse like he just ran a mile and swallowed shards of class as a chaser.

“Don’t— not yet,” Gwen insisted, moving her hips a bit faster, beautiful needy sounds falling from her lips. 

“Gwen—“

“I said not yet! Just— just a little l-longer,” Gwen told him, her fingers flying over her clit. It wasn’t long before suddenly she was gasping. “Now, David, now—“ she whimpered, “I’m— oh fuck, David I’m cumming!” She cried out, suddenly clenching tight around him, just as he rolled over the edge, groaning loudly at the suddenness and the intensity of it all. It was bordering just on the line of really really good and /way too much/, but god was it amazing.

Gwen panted softly, dropping to her elbows to press her face into his neck, trembling at how intense her orgasm was. “Mmmmph...” she whined softly, her eyes falling shut as she just basked in He afterglow of it all. 

“Gwen?” David asked after s long moment, panting heavily. 

“Yes, David?” She asked softly, blinking up at him. 

“Will you uncuff me now? Wanna hold you,” He murmured, nosing into her hair. 

“Yes, David,” she murmured with a small smile, reaching over to the bedside table for the key, pulling it off before unlocking the cuffs and setting them aside, pulling off of David’s dick with a little shudder of oversensitivity. 

He put his arms around her middle and rolled onto his side, snuggling her close as she pulled the blankets up around them. “I love you, Gwen.” 

The woman smiled and nuzzled into him with a pleasant sigh. “I love you too, David...”


	7. Alpha Gwen/ Omega David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter done by the request of @PocketTheramin! I had a lot of fun writing this one, I love the alpha/omega AU and I don’t get a lot of chances to do fem!dom and male!omega. I’m so sorry it took so long to get out! I’ve been super behind haha

The smell hit Gwen like a fucking train when she walked into the counselor’s cabin that night. David had been acting pretty weird, the poor guy sweating through his shirt and squirming uncomfortably all evening. He had turned in early, explaining that he was t feeling very well, and Gwen didn’t bother to question it, but now with that smell it all seemed to make sense.

It was no secret that David was an omega. A male omega, but an omega nonetheless. He was just so timid and while he was energetic, he took orders better than giving them.

Gwen was the exact opposite. She was an alpha— she took charge and didn’t take shit, and she had no problem giving out orders. It was rare for a female to end up an alpha— but at the same time it was rare to come across a male omega. no wonder the two had been so drawn to each other. 

Gwen’s thighs pressed together at the sudden hush of arousal that hit her from the pheromones she smelt in the air, and she groaned softly. “David?” She called. He didn’t seem to hear her, so she followed he trail of pheromones, her face heating up when she got to David’s room, her eyes landing on the omega. He was on the bed, the fingers of one hand gripping tightly at the sheets while the other hand held a tight grip on his dick, the male jerking off furiously. 

He didn’t even seem to notice her when she walked in, but it was really hard /not/ to notice her when she grabbed his wrist to still his hand over his leaking cock. 

“Let me help,” Gwen told him, and when he gave her. Nod and a little whimper of approval, she ditched her shorts and straddled the male, pinning his hands above his head. “You keep these here.” She ordered, holding them there until he nodded quickly. She then stripped her shirt off and ditched her bra before reaching down to give his dick a few teasing pumps. 

Fuck the sounds coming out of his mouth were absolutely /delectable/. 

“Gweeeeen~!” David whined, squirming as she pulled her hand away. He was so hard it hurt, slick leaking out of the head of his dick, the omega’s body more than happy to provide them with lube if it meant he got the release he so desperately needed. 

“Shush, I’m getting there,” Gwen told him, stripping off her panties before tossing them to the side and scooting up a bit to hover over his cock, lining him up before finally sinking down onto him. 

He wasn’t massive— most omega’s weren’t since omega’s were the more feminine, made to mostly carry and deliver children(David did have the parts to do so as well, though Gwen didn’t really have a dick), but he was more than enough for her. 

“Fuck,” she breathed, shocked at how slick everything felt. There was no resistance between their bodies, and something about that made Gwen’s gut curl in a fantastic way. Carefully, she lifted her hips off of him before setting up a steady pace, bouncing on his cock.

David threw his head back, gasping and crying out at the stimulation. The poor thing was almost crying with relief and desperation. “Oh god— G-Gwen~!” He whined, his hips bucking up into her.

Gwen’s legs jerked at the sudden thrust of his hips and with her hands, she shoved him back down to the mattress. “Sit still, David,” she told him, panting as she bounced on his cock. “This is my job, just relax baby,” she cooed.

“Need to— nnngh, Gwen I-“ 

“I know, baby, don’t hold back,” Gwen soothed. “You can cum, handsome, you’re gonna be doin’ it more than once tonight.” 

David bit his lip and shivered, groaning as he strapped in for a looooong night.


End file.
